


Sonnets and Clues

by cluebee



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lonely John, Post-Reichenbach, Reichenbach Falls, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluebee/pseuds/cluebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my poetry related to Sherlock Holmes & co.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnets and Clues

As days go past, I settle quietly  
As the vacancy of each other grows  
Deeper; ink blots swelling with tragedy  
Seem contrary as four walls now enclose  
Me and stifle it all. Th’empty flat is  
The testament of finality which  
I do resent, repent, and whence regress  
To broken ‘ifs’ - _an iterative glitch_ -  
And longful ‘would haves’. And now, dark hours pull  
Each thread of sorrow, for vividly still  
Your blood-haloed head is branded in full  
To my mind’s eye, against my helpless will.

A witness to an elegiac fall,  
It swells in sorrow, and rude rue withal.


End file.
